True Love
by Akuma-chan-69
Summary: Kagome is a play girl, Inuyasha is a player, both don't like each other. Their families works for the CIA and they are after Naraku. Some cussing involved R&Rm, who is the person to die for their sins? Chp. 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Love vs. Hate  
  
Chapter 1- Intro  
  
In a school called Shikon High there is a young 18-year-old girl who is now in her senior year (12th grade). She is the biggest playgirl known throughout Shikon High's history, so she has a reputation to keep. In the dust, a slut, Kikyou is jealous of her the reason being is because the girl, Kagome, could have any guy in the 12th grade without having to ask them. But there are all but two guys that she would never go out with. 1) Naraku- creepy, cold-blooded, greedy, self-centered bastard that tries to get Kagome. And did I mention a killer, what ever he wants he'll get it but he won't get Kagome for she is stronger than she looks.  
2) Inuyasha- mean, stupid, idiotic jerk, doesn't give a damn to what he does to people, has no emotions and plays dirty tricks on Kagome, but she always easily gets him back. Kagome hates his guts because of the prank in 8th grade, the day he first came to Shikon High. Sometimes she thinks she loves him in a way but she knows it will NEVER happen.  
  
Kagome doesn't just give herself to any guy; they have to suffer before she would go out with them. The only thing that she has to hide is that she is still a virgin. Her best friends Sango and Miroku know about this, but she said that if any of them told any body she would make the CIA come after them and put them through pure torture. (Her mom and dad [her dad died during an assignment] work for the CIA, no knows except for Kagome's friends).  
For Inuyasha he has nothing to hide. He has gotten laid before but not by Kikyou, all he knew was that he would never go out with the slut, he knows that the only Kikyou hangs over him is for his money. The girls that drool over him are the ones he would go out with, the reason why is because they are easiest to get, his rules to get them are:  
Plan 1- get the girl  
Plan 2- treat them nice with fancy dinners (no jewelry)  
Plan 3- lay them down  
Plan 4- break there hearts and break up Yep that was one of his favorite routines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "IT IS NOW SIX THIRTY" shouted Kagome's alarm clock.  
  
Kagome woke up and walked sleepily to her bathroom. Once she got there she brushed he teeth and headed into the shower (she prefers baths but she's in a hurry). When she got out she creamed her skin, straighten her hair and put on her clothes.  
Kagome's dress was very beautiful, it had no straps, showed each of her curves, ended at her knees, and when she walked it would sway in every direction, it was a peach color and it had flowers sewn at the top and bottom hem of the dress. To match with her summer dress she put on a light peach eye shadow, a glossy and yet shimmering peach lip balm, high heels that were a peach color, and last but not least perfume that smelled of an orchard of peaches.  
Once she was all ready she went downstairs to where the kitchen was located to only find her mom (Koharu Higuarshi) making her favorite food, oden. When her mom finished making it she handed it to Kagome with some chopsticks and smiled since she knew Kagome was a freak when it comes to oden. So Kagome sat down and started to attack to food with ultimate force and within a minute Kagome was finished and took a napkin to wipe her mouth (she applies the lip balm again soon afterwards).  
  
"I see that you still love oden" mischievously said Koharu.  
  
"Hai, I still do," answered Kagome as she laughed while her mother just chuckled to see what her daughter had become, an oden lover.  
  
"So do you need a ride to school or will you drive yourself because I got your baby fixed," asked Koharu, since people would do anything to be driven in a limo, a white limo. Recently Kagome's car broke down.  
  
"You fixed my car!!! Then I will surely drive myself but thanks for the offer!!" yelped Kagome since she had been waiting for weeks to drive her car and right now she was totally excited.  
  
"Ok, just calm down" sighed Kagome's mom. "Oh, and I am going on another assignment today so I won't be back for a week" she said sadly, she hated leaving her daughter all the time.  
  
"Ok, well I will miss you very much mom, be safe and be careful, and I will always love you no matter where you are" replied Kagome, she always hated her mom leaving her but what could she do.  
  
"I will and I love you to honey, and you should be heading to school or your going to be late," said Koharu.  
  
"I have like lots of time left though!!" protested Kagome.  
  
"Well don't you want to show all the cute boys your new dress especially that Inuyasha fellow, he is quite handsome, you two would make a great couple" cheerfully said Koharu.  
  
"You got a point there but why the HELL WOULD I show myself to that stupid fool!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Ok, but watch your temper" barked her mom.  
  
"Sorry, and I guess I'll see you in a week" apologetically said Kagome.  
  
"Right, now go, ja ne, leave" said Kagome's mom as she was pushing Kagome outside to where her car was.  
  
"Ok, ok" so before Kagome left she kissed her mom on the cheek, waved goodbye and hopped into her black Chrysler M-300 and speed off to school. (The car is a really smooth ride with heated seats, navigator, and etc. it is very nice!!).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So when Kagome reached the school she went into the student parking lot and parked her car. When she got out she was bombarded with guys asking if she would go out with them. But she broke all there hearts and said no. As she made her way out of the crowd she saw her best friend Sango and her perverted guy friend Miroku.  
  
"Hey guys" happily said Kagome.  
  
"Hey" both answered her friends.  
  
"Well how's it going, I haven't seen you guys all spring break" curiously said Kagome.  
  
"I've been good," said Sango.  
  
"Me too, how about you Kagome" answered Miroku.  
  
"I'm doing good," replied Kagome.  
  
"And what have you been eating Kagome" asked Miroku.  
  
"Oden" said Kagome.  
  
"Figures" replied Miroku.  
  
"Why" said Sango, seeing that there was nothing wrong with her friend's appearance.  
  
"Well as you see, Kagome's arms are a bit thicker, her ass has gotten bigger, and she has more meat on her face and her chest seems to be WAY bigger" slyly said Miroku as he was circling around Kagome making her feel uneasy.  
  
"I thought thicker was always better" said Kagome as she was thinking if it was true or not.  
  
"Why you disgusting hentai" barked Sango as she hit Miroku over the head numerous of times till she was satisfied.  
  
"Hey that, hurts," yelled Miroku.  
  
"Good" smirked Sango. As Kagome was witnessing all of this she was laughing her head off causing tears of joy dripping from her eyes. And nearby Inuyasha was watching all of this and decided to walk pass her; he didn't know why but he wanted to.  
  
"You two are, so funny, you guys could make a cute couple" said Kagome as she continued to laugh at them.  
  
"SHUT UP KAGOME!!!!!!!" screamed Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Ok, ok" chuckled Kagome. She didn't even realize that her enemy, Inuyasha had past her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Why is it that all of a sudden that I am drawn to Kagome. She puts me through hell and all of the sudden I think she looks hott? Did I just say that she was HOTT!!!! But he still walked past Kagome to see that her beautiful face was filled with laughter, and with that he scanned her body with his eyes and he was greatly surprised. When I was scanning her body I nearly drooled when my eyes meet near her chest, like DAMN!!!! She has defiantly matured instead of a girls she is now a woman. To bad I can't have her, she deeply hates my guts and besides she would never loves me. In a way she is different than other girls, though she plays guys is kind of funny but I know that she doesn't love them, she just uses them, like me but only I use girls to do it.  
  
End of POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Inuyasha walked past them and went into the school to get his schedule, lock with its combination, and locker. Soon after wards Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went in as well to get theirs.  
It turned out that they all had the same schedule but they didn't know that Inuyasha had the same courses as them.  
  
"SWEET" yelled Sango.  
  
"You know it" aid Miroku and Kagome at the same time.  
  
"I can't believe that we have the same courses!!" yelped Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I know" excitedly said Kagome.  
  
"I wonder if our lockers are near each others" curiously said Miroku.  
  
"Same here" said Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Well lets go check," said Miroku.  
  
"Ok" the girls shrugged their shoulders and followed Miroku.  
  
It turns out that Kagome had locker number 69, Miroku had number 71, and Sango had number 72. But they were curious of the locker that said number 70 and who it was owned by. And they were to soon figure out but they thought he would be the last person in the world to have that locker.  
  
"I wonder whose locker that is?" said Kagome.  
  
"Well I don't know," replied Miroku.  
  
"Well I guess we will figure out soon," said Sango. Then Inuyasha appeared in front of them.  
  
"What do you want?" sneered Kagome.  
  
"Touchy" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever, just answer the question fool," snapped Kagome.  
  
"I am here for my locker wench, you know that one over there that says seventy on it" sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you calling a wench, bastard," countered Kagome.  
  
"Cock sucker" barked Inuyasha.  
  
"That's your job!!!" said Kagome as she walked away to her first class with Sango and Miroku trailing behind.  
  
"Why that stupid wench, is she ever going to get it" and with that said Inuyasha got his things and went to his first class not knowing Kagome would be there as well.  
So he entered the class to see their teacher Ms. Kaede was showing the students were to sit.  
  
"Ok, Kagome you sit in the back, left corner," said Ms. Kaede.  
  
"Ok" replied Kagome.  
  
"Sango you sit right next to Kagome" remarked Ms. Kaede.  
  
"Ok" said Sango, who was really happy that she got to sit next to her friend.  
  
"Inuyasha you sit in front of Kagome" said Ms. Kaede, when she said this Kagome was dead pissed off, she didn't want that baka to sit in front of her.  
  
"Feh" was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"Miroku you sit right next to Inuyasha" said Ms. Kaede.  
  
"Ok" said Miroku.  
  
So the sensei went on with the list and when she finished she started to talk about the expectations of this class and so on and so forth. Kagome was pissed the whole period.  
  
"..." Said Kagome as she was mumbling something under breath that no one could hear. And then Inuyasha turned around to talk to her.  
  
"Would you shut up, I don't like this the same way you do," sneered Inuyasha and then turned around.  
  
"Baka" and then Kagome went to draw in her notebook since she got bored. When Inuyasha heard her comment about him he just rolled his eyes and kept listening to the teacher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was so frustrated the whole morning; she had to put up with Inuyasha's rude attitude and lame jokes and his flirting with the other girls around him, she could still remember his cockiness.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What" said Kagome as she was rubbing her temples.  
  
"Did you know that you are the ugliest girl I have ever seen" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Right back at ya, you even make Kikyou feel jealous," said Kagome as she chuckled a bit.  
  
"Stupid bitch" sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Well at least I don't go around fucking every dead bitch I see," snapped Kagome.  
  
"You are so going to get it bad!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"This" said Inuyasha and just then she slapped her across the face. When that happened Kagome put her hand to where he slapped her and got real furious. So furious she threw a punch at him causing to break his nose and then she used the back of her hand and slapped him hard across his left cheek causing a little bruise to show.  
  
"YOU STUPID ASS!! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!! RIGHT NOW I WOULD RUN YOU OVER WITH MY CAR BUT AS YOU SEE WE ARE IN A BUILDING!!!" screamed Kagome while being held back by Sango and Miroku in order to keep her from pounding Inuyasha to a bloody pulp and kami knows that she would be capable of doing that.  
  
~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~  
  
And when she thinks about it, she is way to proud to hit Inuyasha like that, matter of fact she enjoyed it. Kagome then sits at a table that is outside and under a sakura tree and eats there; soon afterwards her friends come along and sit with her. They soon talk about the incident and laugh of how bad Inuyasha looked.  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
The friends moan that they have to go back to their classes and listen to the teachers boring lectures. The next class they have is chemistry, so they were pretty excited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Chemistry~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Myoga was their history and chemistry teacher, a short man, and very weird looking nut no one ever criticized. Half way into the class the phone rang and Mr. Myoga went to go answer it.  
  
"Kagome" said Mr. Myoga.  
  
"Hai" replied Kagome.  
  
"Your wanted in the office" remarked Mr. Myoga.  
  
"Ok" she said. Then started to walk over to the office, once she got there she went to the sectary's desk.  
  
"You called me," said Kagome.  
  
"Yes I did," said the lady.  
  
"Well?" said Kagome while getting impatient  
  
"Here take this, the person said that this was confidential and that only you should read this," said the lady and gave Kagome a folder that was really thick and had a red print that said CONFIDENTIAL written across the cover and had a seal going around it.  
  
"Arigatou" said Kagome and left towards her chemistry class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder what is in the folder; I guess you guys are just going to have to find out!!! I hope all you readers liked this chapter and don't worry more chapters are to come. Review if you like it, have any comments, or something I did wrong like spelling. And please do not send me any flames I really don't appreciate them. Thanx. Angel_of_Darkness69  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha  
  
**AngelofDarkness1566-** Thank you so much for being one of the two people who reviewed my story! I own you my special thanks.   
  
**Judif08-** I also thank you for reviewing my story!! Your were the other person who reviewed my story, thank you so much

* * *

**True Love  
  
Chapter 2  
**  
"Talking", 'Thinking', Action, or hint from author

* * *

_**Recap**  
  
"Kagome" said Mr. Myoga.  
  
"Hai" replied Kagome.  
  
"Your wanted in the office" remarked Mr. Myoga.  
  
"Ok" she said. Then started to walk over to the office, once she got there she went to the sectary's desk.  
  
"You called me," said Kagome.  
  
"Yes I did," said the lady.  
  
"Well?" said Kagome while getting impatient  
  
"Here take this, the person said that this was confidential and that only you should read this," said the lady and gave Kagome a folder that was really thick and had a red print that said CONFIDENTIAL written across the cover and had a seal going around it.  
  
"Arigatou" said Kagome and left towards her chemistry class.  
_

* * *

So Kagome finally reached her chemistry class and scanned the room to see where she would sit. For all she cared she did not want to sit anywhere near that bastard Naraku, like the guy freaked her out when he talked, touched, or even looked at her with his ugly eyes of his. But before she sat down Kagome asked her teacher if she could put the folder in her locker, and of course he let her go.  
When she came back she noticed that everyone was sitting in different seats. (There are 24 students in this class and each table only seats two each).  
  
"Ms. Higuarshi please take a seat in the back corner on the right" bellowed Mr. Hiten.  
  
"Ok" was her reply. About a couple minutes later only Sango and Inuyasha were the only ones who were left standing. There were only two seats left, one in front of her, and the other in front of Miroku. Kagome was chanting that Sango would be the one to sit in front of her but her worst nightmare was about to come true.  
  
"Sango go sit in front of Miroku and Inuyasha sit in front of Kagome," said Mr. Hiten.  
  
"Ok" said Sango with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm not going to sit in front of that wench!" sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr. Tashio if you will not sit with Ms. Kagome then I'll make you sit with Kikyou and therefore make Naraku sit with Kagome!" Mr. Hiten said.  
  
"**NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!**" screamed Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Ok, then go sit with Kagome, Inuyasha. Oh and try not to kill each other, blood is very hard to clean up" smirked Mr. Hiten.  
  
"Ok" said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome knew this was going to be a long day. She didn't know why Inuyasha had to be in all of her classes sitting next to her, at first she thought it was a joke but she was wrong.  
After Mr. Hiten assigned the students of what they needed to make, Inuyasha and Kagome just sat there in total silence at their desks. Kagome took the sheet that held their instructions on it and read it in her mind. It instructed that she and her partner were to make a beverage.  
  
"So, I guess we better get started on this," said Kagome.  
  
"Huh... what did you say" questionably said Inuyasha.  
  
"I said that we better get started on this," said Kagome as she was getting ticked off already.  
  
"Oh ok, so what do we need to do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, it says here that we need to make a beverage," answered to brown eyed girl.  
  
"Oh ok, I was thinking that we could make an alcoholic beverage but the alcohol would not be that strong" said Inuyasha, as he was proud that he made up the idea.  
  
"Ok but Inuyasha" said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah" answered the long black haired boy.  
  
"I mean no drugging, do you hear me!" furiously said Kagome.  
  
"Awwww, you always ruin all the fun!" smirked Inuyasha.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV  
**  
_Shit, shit, shit, shit, Miroku wanted me to drug the drinks but that stupid wench caught me!! Damn her  
_  
_**Flashback**  
  
"Hey Inuyasha" Said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah" mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard that Mr. Hiten assigned you to make a beverage in chemistry" devilishly said Miroku.  
  
"So"  
  
"So, don't you know that we can drug the drink and do things with the girls!! Especially Sango and Kagome!!!" cheerfully said Miroku.  
  
"What would I have to do with the wench any how!" curiously said Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe you could do something to her that would be so horrible that you could use it against her some day" suggested Miroku.  
  
"Good point" said Inuyasha, as he was deep in thought of what he could do to Kagome.  
  
"I know," said Miroku, as he and Inuyasha walked into class.  
  
**END OF FLASH BACK and POV**  
_

* * *

So when Inuyasha and Kagome finished their beverage it turned out to be a light pink color, but the thing that was bothering the two the most is who got the first taste.  
  
"Oi, bitch you try it first, " said Inuyasha.  
  
"First of all my name is Ka-go-me not bitch or wench, Kagome. And what if the drink is poisonous" said Kagome as she was getting a very uneasy feeling.  
  
"Well if it is poisonous and you die then it will tell me not to drink it and live" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, thanks" sarcastically said Kagome.  
  
"No problem" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Well how about we both drink it at the same time" suggested Kagome.  
  
"Fine but on a count of three, One!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Two!!!" continued Kagome.  
  
"Three!!!" said both of them as they put the solution in their mouths and drank it, the ending result turned out to be a good one.  
  
"OMG!!!" yelled both of them.  
  
"This tastes so good!!!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I know what you mean! I never tasted something so good in my life!" cheerfully said Kagome as she was jumping up and down for that their creation had worked. And because of Kagome's movement, it had caught Miroku and Sango's attention. So the two came over to investigate.  
  
"What are you so happy about Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah what is it," said an impatient Sango.  
  
"Well my, I mean our experiment worked and the taste of our beverage is so good" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Keh" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you guys want to try it!!" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure why not, since I see that your not dead" sarcastically said Sango, as Kagome handed a cup of the rink to her and Miroku.  
  
"What is up with people saying that" curiously said Kagome as she saw the faces on Sango and Miroku's face as they tasted the pink fluid.  
  
"Maybe because they don't want a bitch like you hanging around them" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up you fool, you disgust me in so many ways"  
  
"You're the one to speak"  
  
"Man whore"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Piece of shit"  
  
"Cock sucker"  
  
"Why you baka kaijiou" (stupid monster) angrily said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not a monster," said Kagome.  
  
"You sure look like one" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Why I'm gonna-," said Kagome as she got cut off.  
  
"Just shut up already," sneered Sango. "You're giving me a bloody headache!!"  
  
"Whatever" said Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"How was the drink Miroku" asked Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Oh it was wonderful! You and Inuyasha make a great team!" answered Miroku.  
  
"I agree with Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"Ya right, like me and the wench, a good team! I would die before I ever got to be partners with her again" smirked Inuyasha as he started to leave as he left his books in the classroom without noticing at all.  
  
**RING, RING, RING  
**  
The bell had gone and Kagome was about to leave when someone held her back.  
  
"Hey Higuarshi!!" said a girl.  
  
"Huh?" said Kagome as she turned to see who was talking to her.  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off Inuyasha got it!!" said the dark haired girl.  
  
"Kikyou, why would the hell would I want your Mann a.k.a. Inuyasha" replied Kagome.  
  
"Maybe because you like him" sneered Kikyou.  
  
"LIKE HIM, girl please, I truly hate him" smirked Kagome.  
  
"**Have it your way just stay away from ma mann!!**" and with that said Kikyou left.  
  
"Crazy bitch" mumbled Kagome.  
  
"I heard that," sneered Kikyou.  
  
"Good" yelled Kagome. After that Kagome headed towards her locker not knowing someone had over heard the whole conversation.  
  
**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha POV  
**  
"Damn I forgot my books in the classroom" said Inuyasha as he grabbed his backpack and headed to the classroom. When he got there he stopped and hid so that the people in there would not realize him eavesdropping into their conversation.  
  
"Hey Higuarshi!!" _Kagome is still here?_ thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off Inuyasha got it!!"  
  
"Kikyou, why the hell would I want your Mann a.k.a. Inuyasha" _Why are Kikyou and Kagome talking about me?  
_  
"Maybe because you like him" _Kagome likes me!  
_  
"LIKE HIM, girl please, I truly hate him" _That really hurt Kagome  
_  
"Have it your way, just stay away from ma mann"  
  
"Crazy bitch"  
  
"I heard that"  
  
"Good" _Kagome still has that feistiness in her, that's what I mostly like about her. Where did that come from?_  
  
When the conversation with Kikyou and Kagome was finished, Inuyasha saw Kikyou walk out of the door but she did not see him. Then Kagome walked out of the door shortly after Kikyou had done.  
  
**End of POV**

* * *

So he quickly ran into the classroom, grabbed his books and left. When he reached outside the freakiest guy appeared in front of him.  
  
"Inu-yasha" said a curly haired man.  
  
"What do you want Naraku" sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Stay away from Kagome, or it will be your life" soullessly said Naraku.  
  
"What if I don't wanna" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't play with me-" Naraku quickly got cut off.  
  
"PLAY WITH YOU!!! I'D RATHER PLAY WITH KAGOME!!!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait I did-" Naraku got cut off once again by Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku... why don't you go to Jakotsu, I'm sure he's willing to sell his body to you. Since he has been giving you those love letters, but damn those things are not even G rated" sarcastically said Inuyasha as he was trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
"Whatever just stay away from Kagome," sneered Naraku.  
  
"Why would I, she is my girlfriend after all" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Naraku.  
  
"Yep... asked her this weekend and I was surprised that she accepted" slyly said Inuyasha.  
  
"Your lying, I bet you haven't even kissed her!" evilly said Naraku.  
  
"Actually I have, just not in public, you know, she's a bit shy about us" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"What ever" said Naraku, but before they could continue their conversation someone came along to only interrupt them.  
  
**

* * *

**

**Kagome's POV  
**  
Kagome had just finally left the school grounds when a conversation had made her stay, and she wasn't so pleased.  
  
"Inu-yasha" said a curly haired man.  
  
"What do you want Naraku" sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"Stay away from Kagome, or it will be your life" soullessly said Naraku.  
  
"What if I don't wanna" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't play with me-" Naraku quickly got cut off.  
  
"PLAY WITH YOU!!! I'D RATHER PLAY WITH KAGOME!!!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait I did-" Naraku got cut off once again by Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku... why don't you go to Jakotsu, I'm sure he's willing to sell his body to you. Since he has been giving you those love letters, but damn those things are not even G rated" sarcastically said Inuyasha as he was trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
"Whatever just stay away from Kagome," sneered Naraku.  
  
"Why would I, she is my girlfriend after all" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Naraku.  
  
"Yep... asked her this weekend and I was surprised that she accepted" slyly said Inuyasha.  
  
"Your lying, I bet you haven't even kissed her!" evilly said Naraku.  
  
"Actually I have, just not in public, you know, she's a bit shy about us" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"What ever" said Naraku. _Maybe I should help Inuyasha even though that means I'm going to pound him to a bloody pulp later on. Yes, I should go whether the circumstances are too high for me to get caught_. Thought Kagome.  
  
**End of POV**

* * *

So Kagome came out of her hiding place and started to jog towards where the men were standing. When she got there she had millions of butterflies in her stomach by now, she was dead nervous.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!" yelled Kagome as she was approaching him.  
  
"Yes Kagome" said Inuyasha, as he was getting ready for the endless yelling to come.  
  
"I was wondering where you were, I was starting to get worried" calmly said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I was coming its just that Naraku here wanted to talk to me" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, just hurry up with your little guy talk, I need to get going" annoyingly said Kagome.  
  
"Sure, so Naraku now that we got this settled out I bid you a farewell" and with that said by Inuyasha, he and his girlfriend left.  
  
"Someday I will kill that stupid albino for taking my girl, he will greatly pay," mumbled Naraku as he started to walk away into some dark alley.  
  
**

* * *

**

**At Kagome's car**  
  
When they arrived at Kagome's car they were soon yelling at each other.  
  
"Inuyasha why the HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"If you don't know why, then why did you say it in the first place? Are you trying to ruin my rep.," sneered Kagome.  
  
"Maybe yes maybe no," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You are such a jerk!! No wonder Kikyou likes you," said Kagome.  
  
"For your information I HATE Kikyou, and the reason why I did that is because Naraku never leaves me alone!" sneered Inuyasha.  
  
"So what now, am I supposed to act like your girlfriend just so that Naraku would stop breathing down your neck? I just told Kikyou that I hated you! And now I'm supposed to tell her that I love you!! Tell me how fucked up does that sound to you!" angrily said Kagome.  
  
"Well why don't you tell her that you lied just so that you would keep her happy" shot back Inuyasha.  
  
"FINE!! Wait- who said that I agreed to this" questioned Kagome.  
  
"You" smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"Wipe that stupid smirk off you face!" ordered Kagome.  
  
"Whatever" said Inuyasha as he spotted Naraku looking at them from far distance.  
  
When Kagome turned her back towards Inuyasha in order for her to open her car door she saw a glimpse of Naraku watching by, and that look he was giving her scared Kagome out of her wits until someone put their arms her waist that nearly caused her to shriek. She then realized that it was Inuyasha but what happened next shocked her. Inuyasha had pulled Kagome closer to him and had moved her hair away from her shoulders and started to kiss down her neck passionately. _Oh so he thinks that he could do that to impress me, wait till I show him what I am capable of_ thought Kagome as she smirked at an idea.  
The next thing Inuyasha new was that Kagome had spun around so that they were facing each other and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head around his neck giving easy access for her to kiss his neck._ I have to admit this girl knows what she's doing_ thought Inuyasha and just then Kagome started to talk.  
  
"_Inuyasha you do know that Naraku is watching us_" softly whispered Kagome.  
  
"_Yeah I realized when he kept moving around,_" whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"_So you know that I am only doing this just to convince Naraku that we are a pair_" quietly said Kagome.  
  
"_Yeah, why do you think I grabbed your waist in the first place,_" softly said Inuyasha.  
  
"_You got a point there. Do you think we should make a scene,_" asked Kagome.  
  
"_What do you mean by make a scene,_" curiously asked Inuyasha.  
  
"_Like you doing something that gets me outraged and yell at you but I forgive you later on,_" suggested Kagome.  
  
"_Sure but you your going to have to accept to what I do to you, ok?_" said Inuyasha as he was whispering in her ear making Kagome shiver a bit.  
  
"_Ok_" said Kagome not knowing what to do while. The next thing she knew Inuyasha had grabbed her around the buttocks, lifted her up and settled her on the trunk of the her car and begun to lightly massage her thigh, she knew was the time to act so she did so. She had jumped off the car and got out of Inuyasha's grasp and slapped him, hard. Inuyasha had gasped at the sudden actions as he held his hand where she slapped him but he knew why she did this.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIT ON ME!!" yelled Kagome making sure Naraku heard what she said.  
  
"I'm sorry honey I thought you wan-"  
  
"I GIVE YOU MY HEART AND THIS WHAT YOU DO!!" screamed Kagome as she got into her car and locked all doors so that Inuyasha would not get in and started to cry (of course it was fake but it looked like it was real).  
  
"I'm sorry just please let me in, I promise that I'll ask your permission next time" said Inuyasha as he was hitting the glass window on the car. Kagome then rolled down the window to hear what he said.  
  
"So"  
  
**Sniff**  
  
"You promise that"  
  
**Sniff  
**  
"You'll ask next time"  
  
**Sniff**, said Kagome in between sniffles.  
  
"Yes I do, now will you let me in please" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok" replied Kagome as she rolled up the window and unlocked the doors, then Inuyasha got in and they soon left. _Pathetic fools, I only want Kagome because of what she holds but since that Inuyasha guy is in the way I'll have to take care of that_ evilly thought Naraku as he finally left the school.  
  
**

* * *

**

**In the car with the _couple_**  
  
"Nice job you did back there" commented Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks, you did a good job as well," replied Kagome.  
  
"Thank you, but did you have to slap me that hard" whined Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but if I didn't then it wouldn't have looked real" said Kagome.  
  
"You have a point I guess"  
  
"Yep, so where do you live"  
  
"I live on Blossom Ave. house number 69"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So where do you live"  
  
"I live on Blossom Ave. house number 50"  
  
"Oh, you nearly live around on my street"  
  
"Yea I guess"  
  
"Tell me about yourself"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your history, tell me about it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well since your going to act like my girlfriend I need to know about your background"  
  
"Ok, go on and ask"  
  
"Have parents?"  
  
"I do, but my dad died"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Got killed in front of my eyes, I had to watch him suffer"  
  
"Why did he get killed?"  
  
"He worked for the DCIA, my mom also works for it as well" (DCIA-Demon Central Intelligence Agency)  
  
"Ok, your hobbies"  
  
"Archery, hand to hand combat, martial arts, sword fighting, gun practice, singing and making dresses"  
  
"Nice very nice, I'm surprised that you don't have any scars"  
  
"I don't, but I have this one that won't go away"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"On my stomach on the right side" said Kagome while she pointed to where it was.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Painful memories"  
  
"I see," said Inuyasha. "Favorite food"  
  
"Oden and ramen, I'm obsessed over both"  
  
"Weird I like ramen too"  
  
"That's nice to know"  
  
"Favorite snacks"  
  
"Candy, KiKats and chocolate, I'm also obsessed over those as well"  
  
"Ok, favorite drink"  
  
"Sprite, but I warn you, I practically get high off that stuff"  
  
"Favorite color"  
  
"I like them all I really don't have a favorite, but I mostly like black out of them all"  
  
"Personal secrets"  
  
"Lets see; I never gotten drunk and that I'm still a V"  
  
"Never gotten drunk or laid huh? I could arrange that"  
  
"No need"  
  
"Ok if you say so" smirked Inuyasha. "Have any siblings"  
  
"I used to"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well when my father died my mom's dad got killed as well and by that time my mom was pregnant with by baby brother"  
  
"Oh, but should your brother be alive"  
  
"No some guy had punched my mom's stomach so hard that the baby died"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, so now its my turn to ask you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Have parents?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Got killed, saw the whole torture"  
  
"Sorry about that"  
  
"No worries"  
  
"Have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Who"  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
"You mean the guy that owns DCIA- Demon Central Intelligence Agency"  
  
"That's him"  
  
"Cool, so you have any hobbies?"  
  
"Hand to hand combat, gun practice, martial arts, sword fighting, and kick boxing"  
  
"Scars of any kind"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Favorite food"  
  
"Ramen, oden is ok I guess"  
  
"Favorite snack"  
  
"Candy and chocolate"  
  
"Favorite drink"  
  
"Sprite"  
  
"Favorite color"  
  
"Any dark colors"  
  
"Personal secrets"  
  
"Can't tell you"  
  
"Fine then, well we made it to your house"  
  
"Thanks for the ride, do you want to come in?"  
  
"No, I better get going"  
  
"Why, is your mom going to be worried about you?"  
  
"Actually no, she's on an assignment for the whole week"  
  
"Oh, then maybe you can drop by later?"  
  
"Sure why not, but if I don't come I'm probably at Shikon Park"  
  
"Ok then, see you in a few"  
  
"Yea bye" so when Kagome finally reached her place she changed into an orange halter-top and a pair of light yellow shorts, when she was done with that she went into the kitchen, got out the folder and set it onto the counter. She read word for word and when she saw what it wrote about her past she...

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this chapter I must say it took me a while but I finished it!!  
  
Angel-of-Darkness69  
  
Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful Inuyasha show or the characters; I neither own any of the songs throughout this chapter  
  
**True Love  
  
Chapter 3  
**

* * *

_**Recap  
**  
"Thanks for the ride, do you want to come in?"  
  
"No, I better get going"  
  
"Why, is your mom going to be worried about you?"  
  
"Actually no, she's on an assignment for the whole week"  
  
"Oh, then maybe you can drop by later?"  
  
"Sure why not, but if I don't come I'm probably at Shikon Park"  
  
"Ok then, see you in a few"  
  
"Yea bye" so when Kagome finally reached her place she changed into an orange halter-top and a pair of light yellow shorts, when she was done with that she went into the kitchen, got out the folder and set it onto the counter. She read word for word and when she saw what it wrote about her past she...  
_

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what she was reading; she thought she was going crazy. She just let it all out and started trashing everything everywhere that was in the house. She had crashed a mirror, vase, plates and anything breakable. Her hands were all bloody by now, but she didn't care she was horrified. Kagome had read that her father wasn't human at all, in fact he was dog demon lord and that her mother was a miko. Naraku had actually lived for more than 500 years searching for very powerful objects; he had killed her father, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents. Kagome figured out that Naraku was after their parents because he wanted the Shikon no Tama from Koharu, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga from Intashio, a very powerful sword from Kai (Kagome's father). For the mothers of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Naraku killed them for getting in the way, he tried to kill Koharu and Kagome but they got away before he could get them. But when Kagome read aloud a spell her true powers resurfaced, she felt brand new and all these smell and noises came out of nowhere, its like she knew all her special attacks as if she had been studying them for years. Kagome needed to get some fresh air, so she went to Shikon Park. When she got there no one was there to see what was happening, she just automatically started cutting down trees.

* * *

**With Inuyasha  
**  
_Where the hell is she! Its been two hours and she hasn't showed up yet, maybe she's at that Shikon Park._ Thought Inuyasha as he jogged towards the place.  
When he got there he saw some demon, no, a half demon. It was a girl going completely crazy, slashing al the trees in the park, leaving very few behind, but then she stopped as if she sensed him. The young hanyou girl then turned her head to look at him, to be cautious Inuyasha turned into his half demon state.  
  
"Inuyasha" softly said the girl.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing," growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you not recognize me?" said the girl.  
  
"No I don't, and how do you know my name!"  
  
"Its me Kagome"  
  
"Yeah right, if your are her then tell me something she knows about me"  
  
"Your brother Sesshomaru owns the DCIA- Demon Central Intelligence Agency, and I'm not lying because all that is confidential, no one knows but the president!" quickly said the girl who calls herself Kagome.  
  
"Anyone could have known that!! The only way your going to convince me you Kagome is to show me that scar!" icily said Inuyasha.  
  
"But I told you that it holds painful memories"  
  
"I don't care, kagome may have said that but is you show me then I'll believe you"  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry" Kagome started to cry and dropped to the ground crying while turning into her human self, which totally amazed Inuyasha.  
  
"Ka..Kagome?"  
  
"So what now you recognize me!! I'm still in my hanyou form," snapped Kagome.  
  
"No your in your human form, what happened to you?" asked Inuyasha as Kagome gave him the whole story. He really didn't believe her so they walked to Kagome's house. Inuyasha read the papers and was at shocked, so him and Kagome decided that they needed to talk this over with the one and only Sesshomaru. Once they got to Inuyasha's mansion they went inside to only scare Kagome out of their shoes. As Kagome walked into the house she was then attacked  
  
"Inuyasha do you know there is a half demon in our house!" coldly said Sesshomaru as he held Kagome by the throat suffocating her; to her defense she turned into her hanyou self.  
  
"Yes I do, and do you mind letting go of her, her face is turning blue," said Inuyasha as his demon brother let go of Kagome while giving her the evil eye, while Kagome gave him one back while rubbing her throat to relieve the pain.  
  
"Inuyasha I think I should just go since I'm not welcome here" said Kagome, while she tried to go through the door but Inuyasha blocked her way.  
  
"I think not Kagome, we are going to get to the bottom of this problem and solve it, got it" angrily said Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine, fine, man you people have some kind of attitude problem, geez," sneered Kagome. The youkai and hanyou just growled at her comment.  
  
"Whatever lets just get this over with" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean brother?" asked Sesshomaru. So Inuyasha told him what Kagome told Inuyasha about her getting the document and so on, they were up in Sesshomaru's office the whole time so that they wouldn't have to stand at the door. Sesshomaru read the papers that were in the folder and got so pissed that the look that he had was a look to kill, it really freaked Kagome out.  
  
"So Kagome, this Naraku freak killed you father and my brother and mines parents" coldly said the demon.  
  
"If that's what is said on the papers then ya" answered Kagome.  
  
"Do you know where your father's sword is?"  
  
"No, but I think I have a really good hunch"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well when I was a kid my parents were always talking about going back home in the forest, of course I never knew what in the world the-"  
  
"I don't have all day, just get to the bloody point already"  
  
"Fine just chill, anyway they said that no one could enter unless they knew them or me because the house has a spiritual border around it, they kept saying that they had to protect some object so that evil wouldn't go around killing everyone"  
  
"Well then I guess we should go into the forest and go there because unusually I have had reports saying that they couldn't enter the land"  
  
"So were do we find this land?"  
  
"I believe that it is just farther away to the Sunset Shrine"  
  
"Hey what do you know my gramps lives there but I think he's suppose to die soon because he's like 90 or so"  
  
"Feh that isn't old enough like me"  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm 500 but turning 501 very soon" said Sesshomaru sounding very proud of himself.  
  
"Holy shit mann your glad that you're a demon or else you would be so dead right now," said Kagome. "So Inuyasha if he's 500 then how old are you?"  
  
"Well I'm only 18" said Inuyasha.  
  
"No I mean how old you are in your demon age?"  
  
"I'm 18 god damn it"  
  
"Ok, so that means I'm 18 as well"  
  
"Well yea"  
  
So they finished their conversation and went to the Sunset Shrine, Kagome had told them to be careful because her gramps has always had this thing with demons so he would put his non-working scrolls (I don't know what those things are called) on them. So they finally made it up to the shrine, but soon as Kagome opened the door her gramps put those scrolls on their foreheads. Kagome yelled at him saying that she was her granddaughter.

* * *

Well I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I will try to make the next chapter longer!!  
  
Angel-of-Darkness69  
  
Ja ne!


	4. Author's Note

****

**Author's note**  
  
Sorry if I haven't updated in a while it is just that I need to think of ideas for my story but don't worry I will update soon!!!!  
  
I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story and I know that you are all waiting for me to continue on as I said I would continue if I wasn't so lazy and so on. I will make chapter 4 long as possible for the long wait to update for you guys to read!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love  
  
Chapter 5  
**

* * *

_**Recap**  
  
"Hey what do you know my gramps lives there but I think he's suppose to die soon because he's like 90 or so"  
  
"Feh that isn't old enough like me"  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm 500 but turning 501 very soon" said Sesshomaru sounding very proud of himself.  
  
"Holy shit mann your glad that you're a demon or else you would be so dead right now," said Kagome. "So Inuyasha if he's 500 then how old are you?"  
  
"Well I'm only 18" said Inuyasha.  
  
"No I mean how old you are in your demon age?"  
  
"I'm 18 god damn it"  
  
"Ok, so that means I'm 18 as well"  
  
"Well yea"  
  
So they finished their conversation and went to the Sunset Shrine, Kagome had told them to be careful because her gramps has always had this thing with demons so he would put his non-working scrolls (I don't know what those things are called) on them. So they finally made it up to the shrine, but soon as Kagome opened the door her gramps put those scrolls on their foreheads. Kagome yelled at him saying that she was her granddaughter.  
_

* * *

"Grandpa!!! For god sakes would you stops putting scrolls on people!!! That is why you are not getting any customers!" yelled Kagome while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are peeling the sticky scrolls off their foreheads; as well Kagome already took hers off.  
  
"Sorry!! But you never know these days demons could be around the block watching you with their little beady eyes!" stated grandpa.  
  
"Whatever!!" said Kagome.  
  
"So why are you here? Last time I remembered you haven't been here since your father died"  
  
"Jii-san do you mind and not bring up the subject! It took me forever to get over that"  
  
"Sorry, but you still haven't answered my question"  
  
"Well I am here to ask where dad and moms house is" by now they were in the living room talking.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one with the spiritual border around it"  
  
"Oh, yes that one"  
  
"Well do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can you tell me then"  
  
"Well you go northeast for 2 miles then you should see some sakura trees from there on, and once you pass the sakura trees you should see a huge castle, but be warned there is a very powerful border around it so be careful because one wrong move can be your life"  
  
"Ok, well thanks, jii-san!!"  
  
"Douitashimashite!!!" (A/n: that means your welcome, sp?)  
  
So Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome set off to their destination. Since Sesshomaru kept complaining how slow Inuyasha and Kagome were going (A/n: they are in their demon/hanyou form except for Kagome since she doesn't have a spell to hide her form) he transformed into his dog form and ordered the two hanyou's to get on. So they did and they once again headed toward the castle.  
They had gotten so far that they were able to see the sakura trees, but once they past them they slowed down and soon saw the castle, so they transformed into their normal forms.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I dunno," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I think we should go through" plainly said Kagome.  
  
"Are you kidding!!! We could get killed if we make one bad mistake!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well it's a sacrifice we are gonna have to make, Inuyasha" said Kagome.  
  
"So if we have made up our minds, lets go in," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ok" said Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
So they walked towards the castle, so far yet so good. They soon passed through the border and stopped as they did.  
  
"Hey we made it!" cheerfully said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah we did!" said Kagome.  
  
"Well then lets keep on going," said Sesshomaru.  
  
So they continued towards the castle and walked up to the front door. Kagome pushes the stone door and soon saw a beautiful hallway; she gasped but tried her best from screaming in enjoyment that they had made it this far. So since they were now in the castle they started to search around the place for the sword. For Kagome she just went in a direction Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did not want to go through but they followed Kagome for her protection. Kagome and the others had gone down a dark hallway that looked like as if it didn't lead to anywhere.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**  
  
_As I entered the palace I had a gut feeling where it was, I was like something was telling me where the sword was. The feeling I had was like a wave of very powerful ki (power), so I followed it. It lead me to a very old but very nice carved door, I pushed on it but it wouldn't budge so I took a few steps back and charged at the door, but I just smacked right into it. I was dazed for a bit but I kept going, I soon gave up and just sat on the floor frustrated._  
  
**End of POV  
**

* * *

As the guys followed Kagome they ended up at a door, they soon there confused to why Kagome would pick such a door in such a very dark hallway. They soon saw Kagome hit the door with such force that it looked like if any human were to do that they would have some serious head trauma. And when they saw Kagome give up and slide to the floor they looked at the door to see why it was not budging. And they soon found their problem; you had to twist the handle to get through. They burst out laughing while Kagome looked at them and stared.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, what?" said Kagome.  
  
"You...have...to...twist...the handle...to open...the door," stuttered Inuyasha as he burst out laughing again. Kagome looked at the door and actually saw a handle for it; she then smacked her forehead against the wall countless times for being so stupid. So after Sesshomaru recovered from laughing so hard he twists the handle and then walked in the door to only be zapped and thrown to the opposite door.  
  
"What the hell?!" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I think there is a barrier," said Kagome.  
  
"Well that explains it," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"So what should we do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well seeing this is Kagome's parents house that means they are the only ones to go through," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"And that means if Kagome's parents can go through then that means Kagome can go in as well" said Inuyasha as he caught on to the idea.  
  
"Ok" said Kagome as she took in a bid breath of air and walked into the barrier, but as she did the barrier wavered and disappeared.  
  
"Look the barrier dis...disappeared," said a shocked Inuyasha.  
  
"I know," said Kagome.  
  
"Well now that sucks because I got zapped for not being patient enough," said a kinda pissed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well that's what you get big bro" said Inuyasha, smirking. So Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed Kagome into the room and looked around, they were shocked to see what they saw.

* * *

**Kagome's POV  
**  
_As I walked into the room me eye caught onto some writing on paper, so I went to it and examined it. On the piece of paper I recognized it to be a letter to, me? It said,_  
  
_Dear Kagome,  
  
When you probably read this I may be dead. You must be wondering who this is; well it's your father. Well I guess you have turned 18 by now, and I am sorry if I may not be there to see you grow up. But I have left you a present that is next to this letter, I hope you like it cause I know I did when I saw it.  
Well I guess you are looking for the sword, Hakai Kyaki. Well it is on the wall that is above this letter, and I shall tell you the abilities it holds. Well I will not tell you the secret to make the attacks to bring out its true power cause you have to figure that part out by our self. There is another object that is in this room, and that is the Shikon no Tama. This jewel is very powerful, it can grant wishes but it depends how tainted or pure the heart is. And I am guessing that Tashio's sons are there, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Well tell the two boys that the swords that belong to their father are also in this room; just give Tenseiga and Toukijin to Sesshomaru (There is a card to label which one they are). And that Tetsusaiga goes to Inuyasha. And there is a box that their father left them for them to see.  
Well just to let you know I am a demon, that is why you are a hanyou. Of course your mother is a human. I am an Inu youaki that is why you look different. I have spells to hide your form so that you don't get made fun of. There will be a time of the month were your powers will disappear for about a day, just ask Inuyasha to help you out. And just ask Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to train you so that you can get used to your new powers. And Kagome just to let you know I will always love you and I know that you love me too. I will surly miss the times when there would be thunder and lighting and you would scream and run to me and cry while I calmed you down till you fell asleep in my arms. Or the time you were afraid of sheep, ha ha I will miss the old times. (A/n: I was afraid of sheep too when I was little, funny to you but scary to me, lol, I'm over it now)  
  
I love you always Kagome, never forget me  
  
Your dad  
_  
_And that was the end of the letter; I was on the floor crying my heart out as Inuyasha tried to comfort me. He was holding me in his arms as I soaked his shirt to the bone. Sesshomaru just picked up the note that I drop and scanned it over. He looked at me with sad eyes and went to look for the swords my dad mentioned. He handed Inuyasha the letter to make him read it to.  
_  
**End of POV**

* * *

Inuyasha had seen drop to the floor and cry he didn't wha to do so he just held her in his arms. He Inuyasha had never seen Kagome cry and it just broke his heart to see it. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru to find out what happened to make Kagome cry. So Sesshomaru picked up the letter that was on the floor and read it, he then gave Kagome a look of sorrow and then went to go look around for something. Sesshomaru then gave the letter to Inuyasha to let him read it. So once Inuyasha read it he felt sorry for Kagome since he didn't know how much pain Kagome went through as a child.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Its ok, its not your fault, my dad was only trying to protect my and my mom" sorrowfully said Kagome.  
  
"I know, you're not the only one who has gone through this, my parents died when I was young as well"  
  
So after a few more moments Kagome was Inuyasha's arms they let go of each other. And Kagome went over to her present that her dad left her. And when she opened it were several of jewels and they were all labeled. There were three things in the box,  
  
1. Birthday present: ruby earrings, necklace, ring, and ankle bracelet.  
  
2. Clothes: silk kimono, silk dress, and other nice dresses  
  
3. Wedding stuff: ring, silk dress (sleeveless and white, with little beads, and a bow on the back).  
  
And there was a card that was on top of the wedding stuff it said:  
  
_Kagome,  
  
I that you will be getting married sooner or later so I was just like "What the heck, I'll buy it". And I know whom you are going to marry but I won't say, yes I am evil. And you are probably wondering, how do I know what is coming in the future? Well I can look into the future.  
_  
When Kagome read this she was just chuckling to herself and put the cover to the box and looked for the sword. She soon found it and took it down; she unsheathed it and looked at it. She was devastated it looked like it came out of the dumpster. It had rust and cracks everywhere, but she decided that a little clean up would fix it right up. Kagome then found the Shikon no Tama and placed it into the box and the she waited for the guys to finish finding everything. For Sesshomaru and Inuyasha they both got the wedding box thing from their dad and mom. When they saw this the just laughed to themsleves. So they had gotten everything they needed and headed back to Sesshomaru's house and talked for a little while but then Kagome had to some back home for she needed to put the items away in a place where she put a barrier around. (Lets just say she has a large amount of power since she is a hanyou, ok). But later that night Kagome had a bad feeling that something was going to happen so she grabbed the Shikon no Tama and put it around her neck, and latched her sword to her waist and headed out her front door. It was raining outside and she didn't have a coat or anything but she didn't care about that she just wanted to get somewhere safe. So she headed towards Inuyasha's house, and she walked because she was so scared that she forgot that she had a car. So once she made it to Inuyasha's house she rang the doorbell once, twice, and waited and waited.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV  
**  
_I had just finished taking my shower and didn't bother drying my hair that properly so it was still a little damp to make me look a little sexy, so I put on my black boxers that had little bones and white dogs on them. As I was about to get into my comfy king sized bed I hear the doorbell ring, just my luck. So I tried to ignore it but the ringing won't stop going through my ears so I go down to the front door and open the door. There I see Kagome and I must say she was looking **HOT!!!!** Since it was raining outside the clothes stuck to her like magnets and showed her every curve. When I looked at her face it was a little pale and blue so I had to think fast to get her near heat._  
  
**End of POV**

* * *

So there stood Kagome in the doorway-soaking wet and about to slip into unconsciousness, she was about to hit the ground but Inuyasha caught her. She took her up into his room since there was a fireplace in there (A/n: he closed the door just to let you know). So he laid Kagome down on the couch he had in his room and went to go start up the fireplace. Once he got that going the had to take Kagome out of her clothes, he of course have seen what has to been seen on a girl body but he hesitated to take Kagome's clothes off.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome," he said.  
  
"Don't worry...Inuyasha I...trust...you" were the last words she said before she let the darkness take over.  
  
So Inuyasha took off her shirt to only reveal her large breasts, he gasped but kept on going. He took off her sword and slowly pulled down her shorts he had to retain Lil Yasha from popping up. So once Kagome was just in her lace red bra and panties he took once of his black shirts to cover her up. The shirt only went up to mid thigh on Kagome. He picked up Kagome and put her near the fireplace, he then grabbed a few blankets and sat down with her to keep her warm. (A/n: just to let you guys know he is only in his boxers!!!!!) After a few hours the color was coming back to her skin so he turned off the fireplace (Its one of those automatic ones) and picked up Kagome and brought her to his bed. So he tucked her in and got in himself. It took him a while for him to get to sleep but he finally let the sleepiness take over. Then the next morning...

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this chapter!! It took me a while but I finally finished! I think I made this long enough but I don't know.  
  
Well I would like to thank theses anonymous reviewers for reviewing my story:  
  
**Neisha** (for reviewing twice! thanks)

**Shortchick69**  
  
And I would also like to thank the signed reviewers for reviewing my story:  
  
**Whitetiger-isabella  
**  
**DArKaNgEl A076 **

**Angelofdarkness1566** (for reviewing me twice! thanks)  
  
**InuyashaKougaRULZ** (for reviewing me twice! thanks)  
  
**Darkgurl11  
  
Blue116  
  
Metalchic781**  
  
**Judif08  
**  
AngelofDarkness69  
  
Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**True Love  
  
Chapter 5  
**

* * *

_**Recap**  
  
So there stood Kagome in the doorway-soaking wet and about to slip into unconsciousness, she was about to hit the ground but Inuyasha caught her. He took her up into his room since there was a fireplace in there (A/n: he closed the door just to let you know). So he laid Kagome down on the couch he had in his room and went to go start up the fireplace. Once he got that going the had to take Kagome out of her clothes, he of course have seen what has to been seen on a girl body but he hesitated to take Kagome's clothes off.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome," he said.  
  
"Don't worry...Inuyasha I...trust...you" were the last words she said before she let the darkness take over.  
  
So Inuyasha took off her shirt to only reveal her large breasts, he gasped but kept on going. He took off her sword and slowly pulled down her shorts he had to retain Lil Yasha from popping up. So once Kagome was just in her lace red bra and panties he took once of his black shirts to cover her up. The shirt only went up to mid thigh on Kagome. He picked up Kagome and put her near the fireplace, he then grabbed a few blankets and sat down with her to keep her warm. (A/n: just to let you guys know he is only in his boxers!!!!!) After a few hours the color was coming back to her skin so he turned off the fireplace (Its one of those automatic ones) and picked up Kagome and brought her to his bed. So he tucked her in and got in himself. It took him a while for him to get to sleep but he finally let the sleepiness take over.  
  
Then the next morning...  
_

* * *

Kagome woke up to see that she was in Inuyasha's room...in his bed...with him. She wanted to scream but she remembered what happened last night so she just smiled. When he looked at Inuyasha she saw his face and the only thing that she could think of was that _he looks so cute when he sleeps! And look at those things at the top of his head! Now I remember he's an Inu youaki but he's only half demon, oh well he still looks cute!_ Kagome couldn't resist so she lightly started rubbing his ears, they felt so soft and fuzzy and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing them. She soon heard Inuyasha quietly purr, she giggled to herself to know that the all mighty Inuyasha purred.  
  
"Mmmmm...Ka...go...me...that...feels...goood," he slightly slurred. Kagome just giggled and finally made herself stop rubbing his ears, when she did he started to lightly growl since the good feeling was gone. He soon woke up staring at Kagome while she was laughing her head off.

"Were you the one rubbing my ears?"  
  
"Ummm maybe" she said.  
  
"I don't like it when people rub my ears without permission"  
  
"Why? You purred when I was and you didn't seem to complain"  
  
"That was because I was asleep"  
  
"So"  
  
"Just never mind, just ask when your going to do that again got it?"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry"  
  
"Whatever just get ready, breakfast is going to be served pretty soon"  
  
"Ok, but I don't have any of my stuff with me"  
  
"We'll drop by your house after breakfast"  
  
"Ok" so Inuyasha got out of his bed and went to go take a shower, which left Kagome by herself for now so she got up and made his bed and headed down to the kitchen. When she got there she saw that Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair smirking.  
  
"Couldn't get enough huh?" he said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up" she snapped.  
  
"So why are such in a bad mood"  
  
"Well its not my fucking problem that I happen to be fascinated by his ears, so I had to just rub them just to get of what they feel like. Next thing you know he's enjoying it but when he wakes up he totally bitches at me!" said Kagome as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"What the fuck you mean, OH I SEE?"  
  
"Well the last person that ever rubbed his ears was his mother"  
  
"Ohh I guess I should go apologize"  
  
"That would be a first"  
  
"OHH GO FUCK A DONKEY CAUSE THAT'S ALL THE ASS YOUR EVER GONNA GET!!" yelled Kagome as she stomped on the stairs that lead to Inuyasha's room. When she got in there it was a sight to yet see. Kagome couldn't hear the water running so she figured that Inuyasha was in their just getting dressed. As Kagome waited she roamed around his room, she looked at the fireplace, his paintings, some family pictures, and last but not least she went to go look out the balcony.  
  
She loved the scenery because the wind was blowing gently on her hair, and the sunset had just outstanding, normally she never woke up this early but if she had started she would see this view over and over. The sun was hot but not that hot, it was just perfect as it warmed her face and her body. Kagome soon returned so that she was back in Inuyasha's room, when she walked in there she gawked at the site she saw.  
  
Inuyasha was standing there just holding a towel near his waist, but when you looked at his chest you could tell that he worked out since you could see his 8-pack, and the muscles on his arms. They were so buff that you could almost see a vain popping out, by now Kagome's face was crimson red from embarrassment and anxiety. What drove Kagome even more nuts was when she noticed that there was still water droplets on his skin which made it look as if his skin was tighter and even more delicious. When she looked up at Inuyasha's face she noticed that he had not dried his hair yet so it hang loose and gave sex appeal towards Inuyasha's appearance, yep she wanted to jump on him and do god knows what.  
  
For Inuyasha it was a whole different story, he had come into his room thinking that Kagome was gone, so he was about to go to his closet when a light breeze stopped him from going there, _wasn't that thing closed this morning?_ He thought. So when he turned had head to look if someone had opened them he realized that someone had indeed opened them nonetheless the culprit was standing there. It turned out that it was Kagome was the one who opened them but the thing that caught Inuyasha's attention was the way she was standing there. The wind from outside was coming into his room and gently swaying Kagome's hair, the sun from outside made it look as if there was a spot light on her. And the shirt she was wearing yes it may have been black but it was a loose muscle shirt so her breast practically held it up, which is why the shirt stopped mid-thigh.  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome stared at one another Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha's opened door. Sesshomaru didn't realize it at first but he took steps back and smirked.  
  
"Kagome, do you mind I think Inuyasha was about to get dressed, and Inuyasha do you mind and stop staring at Kagome's breasts I think she wouldn't like to be stared at like some porcelain doll" he said teasingly and left the two to 'sort' out things.  
  
"So why are in my room?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well...you see...I...um...well," stuttered Kagome.  
  
"Just answer the damn question!"  
  
"Well I...came to apologize"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your ears" (A/n: if your confused Inuyasha is always in his hanyou form when he is home, but when he has guests he goes into disguise, but since Kagome is a hanyou as well Inuyasha doesn't have to worry about which form he is in)  
  
"Sesshomaru told you, didn't he?"  
  
"Well, yea he did"  
  
I'll hurt him later, thought Inuyasha. "Ok"  
  
"So, I am sorry for doing something that I was not aloud to do, can you forgive me?" smiled Kagome.  
  
"I guess so, but you have to say Inuyasha is strong and mighty and very powerful and that I shall never disobey him"  
  
"Do I have to?" whined Kagome.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine, Inuyasha is strong and mighty and very powerful and that I shall never disobey him"  
  
"And that he is very sexy and cute" added Inuyasha.  
  
"And that he is very sexy and cute"  
  
"Ok well done but before you leave you have to bow down three times to my feet and say I am not worthy"  
  
So Kagome got down on her hands and knees, she then looked down to the ground and raised her arms up and down saying 'I am not worthy'. When she finished what Inuyasha had instructed her to do she left his room and once again went back to the kitchen. So Inuyasha was finally able to change into some decent clothes and headed downstairs towards to the kitchen. He had seen that Kagome was still in his clothes but he then remembered that Kagome had not bring any clothes with her.  
  
After the two 'lovers' had breakfast they got into Inuyasha's black Ferrari and headed towards Kagome's house. Kagome just told Inuyasha make himself at home, and that's what he did. Meanwhile Kagome went up to her room and got into the shower and when she was finished she put on a summer dress that was red. It had thin straps, and it ended mid-thigh, on the dress it had a crimson red and black dragon going from her right shoulder and spiraling down to her left leg. The dress was thin but not to thin, and the great thing about this dress that Kagome liked about it was that it had her favorite animal on it. When she walked down the stairs she did not see Inuyasha but its not like it had bothered her that she couldn't see him. But when she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed that he was staring at her, now since she was used to this each and every single where a guy would stare at her. But when Inuyasha looked at her it just made her heart skip to know that he was so curious and anxious to see what she looked like.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away so that Inuyasha would not see her blush, however Inuyasha just kept staring at her unable to make any words come from his mouth.  
  
"You...want to...um..." he wasn't even able to finish his sentence, it was like his mouth was going dry  
  
"Shall we be going?" smirked Kagome.  
  
"Um...yea"  
  
"Ok" so Inuyasha latched Kagome's arm around his and he was soon walking her to his car. "So what's with the whole gentlemanly act?"  
  
"Well I have to be kinder to my girlfriend," mocked Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure what ever you say pumpkin"  
  
"Ok, but in the future please don't call me that it kinda scares me"  
  
"Fine"  
  
So soon afterwards they had reached school, Inuyasha had parked in the student parking lot and got out, he soon went to Kagome's side of the door and opened it for her. Now the students that were passing by were wondering why the Inuyasha would open a door for someone, since Inuyasha was known for his cockiness. As Inuyasha finally opened the car door almost all the students that were passing by gasped. There stood Kagome...smiling, it had shocked everyone that the Kagome would be smiling at the Inuyasha when they were known for being sworn enemies.  
  
"Thank you" sweetly said Kagome.  
  
"Your welcome, hun" replied Inuyasha with one of his sexiest smirks.  
  
So they walked together, hand in hand as people watched and started talking about their sudden attraction to each other. Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards their first class not wanting to be late, as soon as they sat down side-by-side, students started asking if they were a couple, the two both said a yes and smiled. Then 'he' came in, now you are probably wondering whom this guy is, well it was Kouga. He had heard the news of the new couple since it spread like wild fire.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMEN YOU BASTARD?" yelled Kouga.  
  
"Well if you haven't heard we are a couple you dumb ass," snarled Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome how could you do such a thing to me, you were suppose to be mine, not his" said Kouga.  
  
"Who EVER said that I was your women, I don't even remember saying yes to you" annoyingly said Kagome.  
  
"I know, I just declared it so that no one else would have you but me" he said proudly.  
  
"BUT I NEVER SAID YES TO YOU!!!!!!" Kagome said outraged. "WELL AT LEAST INUYASHA WAS RESPECTIFUL ENOUGH NOT TO GO AROUND SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!!!! YOU MAKE ME SOUND AS IF IM JUST A HOOKER WAITING TO GET LAID, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE TO FACE EACH AND EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE!!!! I SIT AND WAIT AT HOME BEGGING THAT MY MOM WOULD COME HOME SAFE FROM HER JOB BUT ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS HOW I GET MISTREATED AT SCHOOL!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOME ONE!!!!" said Kagome as she started to cry, the tears had not fallen but you could see that they were begging to be released.  
  
"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!" snapped Inuyasha as he went over so Kagome and hugged her so that she would clam down. "Don't worry Kagome everything is going to be all right, don't you worry I'm here for you" Inuyasha could hear the people go '_how sad_ ' or even '_that jerk Kouga, doesn't even know how to treat a women_ '.  
  
(A/N: now if you are all wondering this is not an act, what Kagome said was actually true and same with Inuyasha. Now that I got that cleared, back to the story)  
  
Kouga ran away form all the embarrassment and the stares he was getting. Kagome was still crying on Inuyasha's chest, but he didn't mind the thing that bothered him the most was how the wimpy wolf got to Kagome's feelings so quickly. Then Sango burst into the room and stared at Kagome, now she had just heard the news about the new couple in school but when she got into that room and saw Kagome crying she thought that Inuyasha had done something to her.  
  
"What did you do to her?" demanded Sango.  
  
"I didn't do anything," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Then why is she crying?"  
  
"It was Kouga, not me"  
  
"And what did he do?"  
  
"Well he came in here saying Kagome was his women and all but Kagome told him how she really felt of how he treated her...like some prostitute and then when Kouga left Kagome started to cry"  
  
"That guy is not gonna hear the end of me, I'll be back Kagome"  
  
"O...ok" stammered Kagome.  
  
So as Inuyasha and Kagome wondered where Sango went they soon figured out. They had heard someone screaming bloody murder but then it all quieted down but they were able to hear someone hitting another person. So almost everybody in the school went to go see what the whole commotion was, Kagome and Inuyasha looked out the window and saw Sango hitting Kouga with a large boomerang. By the looks of it Kouga was beaten up...badly! He had cuts all over his face, large gashes around his body and some other fascinating wounds. When you looked at Sango you could tell that she was extremely pissed, she hadn't even broken a sweat! But the thing that irked Kagome the most was how the hell did she get the boomerang thing.  
  
Sango had been aware that there where people watching so she looked up and gave an evil glare which made them all turn away back to what they were doing before. But when Sango saw Kagome and Inuyasha she smiled and waved and yelled to them that she would be up there in a few minutes. Soon they saw Sango dash through the classroom door and everyone just stared at her and started clapping.  
  
"What are you all cheering for?" asked Sango.  
  
Then some girl shouted the answer for Sango. "For beating up Kouga! He deserved that after all that he had done!"  
  
"Ohh ok, well then thank you thank you," said Sango with a hint of sarcasm, and soon the class stopped clapping as Sango took her seat.  
  
(A/n: ok so I am getting really bored here so I'm just gonna skip till lunch, ok!)

* * *

**At Lunch  
**  
So after that Kouga incident during the morning everything went fine, besides faking that Kagome and Inuyasha loved each other. But that day at lunch would become a day they would surly not forget.  
  
Inuyasha deiced that it would be best if he and Kagome would eat outside, it was a beautiful day and the lunchroom was stuffy. So they sat under a sakura blossom tree and ate their lunch peacefully, but the silence was bothering them both.  
  
"So...how was your...day so far?" stumbled Kagome.  
  
"Ok...I guess, but it would be better if the girls would stop staling me and asking me questions," he said.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I know what you mean...the guys have been asking me questions if I would dump you and got out with them instead"  
  
Inuyasha smiled a rare smile. "And what did you say?"  
  
"I said no"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going out with you" said Kagome as she lightly punched him and the arm.  
  
Inuyasha put a hurt expression on his face and pouted. "That hurt Kagome"  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" she smiled at his playfulness.  
  
"Give me a kiss and I'll feel better"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Please"  
  
"COME ON KISS HIM ALREADY!!!!" said a girl that was eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"YEA KISS HIM!!!!" said another girl that was obviously eavesdropping as well.  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha smirked  
  
"Come on Kagome, kiss me I promise I won't hurt you"  
  
"_Ok_" said Kagome but Inuyasha had barely heard her because of the low tone of her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said ok"  
  
Inuyasha smirked once again and gently pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome moved in closer so that she would have better access, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face close so that her forehead was touching his forehead. Inuyasha smiled and bent his head down so that his lips were near her ear.  
  
"_This is not a lie but...you look cute when you blush_" he softly said.  
  
"_Really...well this not a lie but you look delicious when you don't have your shirt on_" _I can't believe that I just told him that!_ Thought Kagome as she blushed madly totally forgetting that people were watching them.  
  
"_Ahh yes about that...you do know that I'm gonna have to see you as well for payback_" he smirked again.  
  
"_Well...I guess so since its only fair...but your only gonna see me in a bathing suit and that's it_"  
  
"_Ok_"  
  
So Inuyasha slowly pulled his face back until his eyes could see Kagome's chocolaty brown eyes, Kagome looked into his intoxicating golden eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and moved in for the kill, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was ready for the kiss so he closed his eyes and soon touched Kagome's lips against his. The kiss was gentle but it was sweet, he wanted to deepen the kiss so he licked the bottom of her lips begging for entrance, meanwhile when they were kissing Inuyasha's had moved down to Kagome's back to support her. Inuyasha kept licking her bottom lip to ask for entrance and soon Kagome let him have entrance, Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue explore her mouth but she also wanted to explore his mouth as well so she moved her tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha was surprised to know that Kagome wanted to explore him but the shock so faded into playfulness.  
  
The two had a tongue battle but in the end Inuyasha won but Kagome promised her self that she would win next time, now they had been kissing for a good whole long minute. They had finally broken apart and opened their eyes and smiled, the both of them did not want to admit it but they had enjoyed the kiss. Soon after their kiss ha ended they heard whistling and clapping, both Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to see what was happing. They blushed a deep crimson when they realized that the crowd was cheering for them. But somewhere else a woman stand not clapping or sheering for that the fact that the couple had kissed, Kikyou was beyond jealous. So she went to Naraku and told him to get the two apart, he agreed but said that the offer didn't come for free.

* * *

Well I think I have made a long enough chapter but I surly hope that you readers enjoyed reading my story!  
  
These are answers to questions I have gotten to my story:  
  
**Sesshomaru-luver**: to answer your question, yes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did get their swords, I had thought about if I wanted to make the two fight about who's sword was better and so on but I wasn't up to it but I may do one later in the story! Thanks for reviewing my story I'm glad that you enjoyed it!  
  
**Whitetiger-isabella**: to answer your question, the reason why Kagome had a bad feeling was that she felt as if there was a dark presence near the house. So that is why she left her house to go to Inuyasha's, sorry if I hadn't made that clear! Gomen nasai! And I'm thankful that you are enjoying my story! Thanks for the review!  
  
And these are thanks to the signed reviewers that have reviewed my story:  
  
**Groping-monk** (thanks for reviewing me twice! Thank you)  
  
**Punknumbah1  
  
AngelofDarkness1566** (Thanks for reviewing me three times! Thank you)  
  
**Judif08  
  
Darkygurl11  
  
Metalchic781  
**  
**Whitetiger-isabella** (Thanks for reviewing me three times! Thank you)  
  
**dArKaNgEl A076** (Thanks for reviewing me three times!! Thank you)  
  
**Sesshomaru-luver** (Even though I thanked you before I would like to thank you again!)  
  
**BaBeeCinaMon  
**  
And I would also like to thank these anonymous reviewers for reviewing my story:  
  
**Neisha** (Thanks for reviewing my story twice! Thank you)  
  
**Shortchic69**  
  
Well I guess it is another chapter done from me!  
  
Angel-of-Darkness69  
  
Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**True Love**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Recap **_

_So Inuyasha slowly pulled his face back until his eyes could see Kagome's chocolaty brown eyes, Kagome looked into his intoxicating golden eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and moved in for the kill, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was ready for the kiss so he closed his eyes and soon touched Kagome's lips against his. The kiss was gentle but it was sweet, he wanted to deepen the kiss so he licked the bottom of her lips begging for entrance, meanwhile when they were kissing Inuyasha's had moved down to Kagome's back to support her. Inuyasha kept licking her bottom lip to ask for entrance and soon Kagome let him have entrance, Kagome felt Inuyasha's tongue explore her mouth but she also wanted to explore his mouth as well so she moved her tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha was surprised to know that Kagome wanted to explore him but the shock so faded into playfulness._

_The two had a tongue battle but in the end Inuyasha won but Kagome promised her self that she would win next time, now they had been kissing for a good whole long minute. They had finally broken apart and opened their eyes and smiled, the both of them did not want to admit it but they had enjoyed the kiss. Soon after their kiss had ended they heard whistling and clapping, both Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to see what was happing. They blushed a deep crimson when they realized that the crowd was cheering for them. But somewhere else a woman stand not clapping or sheering for that the fact that the couple had kissed, Kikyou was beyond jealous. So she went to Naraku and told him to get the two apart, he agreed but said that the offer didn't come for free._

* * *

After school ended Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her house and as a goodbye the two just gave each other a hug. Kagome just roamed around her house fixing anything she had broken when she had went totally ballistic when she figured out the truth, she changed into a pair of pink short shorts and a sleeveless white and baby pink shirt. So Kagome grabbed her purse and got into her Chrysler M-300 and drove off to the mall.

Kagome hit every store that she loved to shop in; she had bought more summer dress, heels, and other attractive possessions. After all the shopping Kagome sat down at a food court since she was a bit hungry, she had ordered some fries, a hamburger, and a large sprite. She had finished her hamburger so she started to eat her fries, as she was eating some guys came over and talked her. Not just about three minutes they ask 'so will you be my girlfriend', Kagome was outraged but she just said no and said that she had someone. She was sipping on her sprite and started to think about her relationship about her and Inuyasha.

_I never knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gone threw a lot when they were young. Like with their parent's death all of the sudden then them having to survive all on their own. Like when my father died I thought I had lost everything but I hadn't, I still had my mom. I feel so sorry for Inuyasha, like all this time I have been acting rude towards him when I could have been nice and be his friend. But now that I have go to know him a little better, heck if we weren't pretending to be a couple I would have asked him to date me!! Wait...where did that come from? Uhh I guess I cant deny it...I have feelings for Inuyasha._ Then just some guy came up to here and started to with her, Kagome knew where this conversation was going to lead up to so she just played along with it. Just then he came...

After Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her house he drove himself back home. When he got there he went up to his room, changed into an old white muscle shirt and some comfy cotton baggy shorts, soon he just laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _God I don't know what I am gonna do if I have to kiss Kagome again, like that kiss was more than just a kiss. It was full of love, kindness, and passion; it wasn't like what I felt before when I kissed other girls. Am I falling for Kagome? No I couldn't be...we are rivals and rivals are not suppose to like each other. Doe she loves me? No, she couldn't she probably thinks that I'm some stupid jerk that will find anyway to get laid. I need to go somewhere, maybe the mall...I do need to check out what new anime movies are out. _So Inuyasha got up out of his bed and got out of his car and drove to the mall. Once he got there he went to the anime section of the mall and went to go check out what was new or not. Soon he bought some Yu Yu Hakusho, Kiddy Grade, Fruits Baskets, Rurouni Kenshin, Gundam Wing, and Gundam Seed. Inuyasha was getting a little hungry so he decided that he would have a little snack at the food court, as he made his way there he saw Kagome talking with some dude. Inuyasha got so pissed that HIS Kagome was talking with some dude; he was so mad that he made his way over there.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around and had a smile that said I-am-so-glad-that-you-came "INUYASHA!!!!" cheerfully said Kagome as she tightly hugged him.

"Nice to see you to hun but why are you here with this guy?" said Inuyasha who was glaring daggers at the teenager.

"Ohhh you see Li just wanted to talk so that's why," said Kagome.

"Ohhh so the guys name is Li, well its nice to meet you Li" said Inuyasha as he stuck out his hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you too Inuyasha" said Li.

"How do you know my name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well Kagome here was telling me all about you since you are of course her boyfriend"

"Well yes I am and we are not breaking up anytime now so it would be nice of you to stop looking at my girlfriends breasts," said Inuyasha but Li did not hear him so Inuyasha punched him in the face. "Listen here if I ever see you again around Kagome I will kill you and trust me I have every right to since I am a demon and you do know about the demon laws right...well it says that if another male comes around my mate I will be aloud to kill or beat up the male that wants the my mate" said Inuyasha as he punched Li again and left of with Kagome. Well Kagome just took her sprite and started sipping it like crazy.

"Thanks" said Kagome as they arrived at her house.

"For what?" said Inuyasha in a very low monotone.

"I was dieing out there it was just like guy after guy after guy after guy after guy and so on" said Kagome, once she finished talking she heard Inuyasha growl she turned him around and jumped back to see him in his demon form. "Inu...Inuyasha?" she called out. But all he did was growl and just look at her body in lust.

"Mine" he said as he grabbed Kagome and jumped off to some place, now Inuyasha had been going here and there for felt like it took like hours. Kagome was starting to grow sleeping from him jumping and so on, so he laid her head on his shoulder since her was holding her form the front. The demon Inuyasha looked at her and smirked, just a couple of minutes later the youaki Inuyasha finally made it to where he wanted to go.

It was a place that had sakura trees, a small waterfall with a little pool at the base, two natural hot springs, and soft green grass. There was a big cave next to it, inside three were about 5 rooms, 2 master bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a natural hot spring, on the floor there was fur so that the floor was not cold and hard but soft and warm. And in each bedroom there is a little fire pit to keep the room warm so that it was never to cold in the winter. A/n: there is a spiritual border around the place so nobody but him can come him, if he brings someone then they can come in

Still in his demon form Inuyasha went into one of the master bedrooms and placed Kagome on a futon bringing up a fur blanket on top of her to keep her warm. Inuyasha just sat down beside her futon awaiting for her to awake, demon Inuyasha had been waiting for about 20 minutes and decided to go fetch dinner for the both of them. Inuyasha hunted two deer but now his body was covered I blood from skinning the animal and killing it. So he brought back the deer's and their fur back to where he placed Kagome at, he then took off his clothes and went into the hot spring to clean him off. When he got out of the hot spring he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked into the same master bedroom that Kagome was in, he went towards a little chest and opened to only find his hoari and inner kimono, there were some kimonos for girls so Kagome had no problem about worrying that she did not have any clothes.

Kagome began to wake up form some sort of noise; she slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha looking through some kind of chest. She saw that he turned his heads towards her and smirked, and then Kagome looked at his eyes and saw that he was in his demon form, Kagome soon got frightened but remembered that he had not harmed her so she relaxed. Mostly she just wondered where the hell she was and Inuyasha answered her as if he knew what she was going to ask.

"You can go check out the place out if you want," he answered in a very dark monotone.

"Ohh...ok" she stammered. So Kagome got up from the futon and walked towards the door, she opened it and looked around _how can I look around if I have never been here before?_ Thought Kagome. As the demon Inuyasha got dressed, Kagome just kept her eyes form wandering. So Inuyasha finished dressing and quietly walked up to Kagome, Kagome couldn't hear him walk up so when he placed his hand on her shoulder she jumped back and was about to slap him, only hat Inuyasha had already saw her attack coming so her merely blocked it with his hand.

"And what were you trying to accomplish?" Inuyasha said glaring at her.

"Ohh its just you, I thought it was someone else" she said sweat dropping.

"Whatever, I'll just show you around the place"

"Ok" so Inuyasha showed her where all the rooms, hot springs, kitchen, living room, and etc. soon Kagome's stomach started to growl and she held it in embarrassment. Inuyasha just glared at her and just led her outside, where the deer where, he made a small fire pit and started to cook the deer.

"How come you haven't hurt me?" asked Kagome, Inuyasha was totally not expecting that question but he answered it anyways.

"'Cause you are mine and I am not going to hurt my mate, why do you ask such a question? Do you not trust me?" he asked still glaring at her.

"Ohh I do trust you its just that I have read out of somewhere that when a hanyou's demon blood is too strong then the demon will take over if the hanyou's life is ever in danger or her or she is near death, but doing so the demon spirit eats away at the human soul until it is no more, but I have heard that if all sides of the hanyou cooperate then it will make he or she stronger and will not eat away at the human soul, and what's this about you being my mate? You haven't even marked me!" Kagome said.

"You are very smart for a woman, like you...I have found a very good mate. And even if I have not marked you I will eventually, the reason why I have chosen you is because you are pure and pretty"

"What if I am not pure? How can you tell for sure?" the Inuyasha came up close to her face and brought her close to him, Kagome was shocked.

"I can tell because I can smell your virgin blood, and I am surprised because how would have thought that you would still be a virgin when you have dated all those guys? Are you saving yourself for someone special"

"Like I am going to answer that question!!!" said Kagome rolling her eyes at him and taking a bite out of her food.

"Suit yourself, but when you want to talk just come to me" Inuyasha said winking at her and smirking while taking a huge bite out of his dinner. Kagome just rolled her eyes again and continued eating.

So after dinner the sun was going down and night started approaching, Kagome felt dirty so she went the one of the hot springs that were outside and got in, she had a towel wrapped around herself just incase Inuyasha came by. Later on before Kagome even got into the hot springs she warned Inuyasha that if he dared to come and peak on her she would beat his ass down. So Kagome took her nice hot bath in the hot springs while keeping her sense on full radar just in case Inuyasha was the type to peak at woman who took in hot springs, it reminded her of how Inuyasha almost acted like Miroku, men, them and their hormones. So when Kagome finished her bath, she walked back into the cave to see the demon Inuyasha standing there in the entrance staring at her, Kagome gulped and eyed him suspiciously.

"How come you're staring at me like that?" asked Kagome.

"No reason" he simply replied. Kagome just stood there and looked at him just making sure if he were to pull a move on her. "If your gonna stand there all day and gawk at me at least put some clothes on, your going to grow cold if you don't" he said grinning.

"Well if you haven't noticed in don't have any clothes with me you idiot" said Kagome wishing that she would have taken those simple words back. Inuyasha stared at her hard and cold making her shiver from his stare, he grinned and advanced on her. A/n: remember there are no lemons in this story, maybe a little kissing and caressing here and there but no lemons

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I...ummm...you see I...ummm" she stammered.

"That's what I thought," he said as her pressed his body against hers and lifted up her chin and kissed her. Kagome was to shock to even react, but hen she felt so warm and cozy that she started to deepen the kiss; Inuyasha growled and stepped away, making Kagome pout. "Go put some clothes on" he said as he turned away going to some place in the cavern.

"Bastard" mumbled Kagome as she went into the room that she was in before. She saw the chest and went towards it; she opened it up and saw clothes that she could wear. She saw this beautiful light blue dress ad decided that she just had to wear it. So she put it on and it fit her just right, she walked out of the room to find that Inuyasha was back to his old self just standing there staring at her.

Kagome ran towards him and tightly hugged him. "I'm glad that your ok, I was so worried" she said with tears running down her face.

"Did I hurt you in any way" he asked be very serious.

"Nope...actually all you did was just stare at my body and kept saying mine or kissing me here and there," she said.

"Ok, that's good to here" he said, blushing like madly since he heard that he kept kissing her.

"So when are we going to leave?" she asked.

"In the morning"

"Ok"

So pretty much after that Kagome just filled him on the details on what happened when he was in his demon form, Inuyasha was relieved that he had not hurt Kagome. Afterwards they went to sleep, but Kagome woke up because of the thunder and lighting she was hearing from outside. She went into the room Inuyasha was sleeping in and slide under the covers with him, she stayed on the edge so that she wouldn't bother him while he was sleeping.

"Scared?" asked Inuyasha making Kagome jump.

"Yea" she said thinkin that Inuyasha would laugh at her, what surprised her was that he didn't.

"Come on, get in" he said lifting the covers up to make it easier for her to slide in.

"Thanks" she said.

"Yea yea yea" he said. Kagome snuggled next to him so that they could share each other's heat; she and Inuyasha were quite enjoying it.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"Hmmm" he said tiredly.

"Good night" she said while falling fast asleep not even hearing Inuyasha's reply.

"Good night...my mate" he said smiling while he himself went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**In The Morning**

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up, he look at Kagome and smiled. He moved to smoothly that he didn't even wake her up, but once his body heat left her Kagome whimpered and quietly whispered 'Inuyasha' and woke up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and look at Inuyasha and smiled, because of that smile Inuyasha couldn't bare to resist and smiled warmly at her. So they freshened up and started to walk back to Kagome's house, when they had finally got there Inuyasha told Kagome that he would come by and pick her up for school, she agreed and stood in front of her house until she saw Inuyasha's car was out of sight.

So when Inuyasha came to pick her up it was around lunch when they went to school but no one questioned them about there absence. At lunch she sat with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku under one of her most sacred place of all, no one else knew about it, that is why it was so special. Miroku and Sango felt that Kagome's aura was a different and decided to ask her about it.

"Kagome" said Miroku.

"Yea" she replied.

"How come your aura is different?" he asked since Kagome knew that he was a monk.

"I guess I couldn't hide it form you guys forever...well I'll start from the beginning..." she said as she explained about her change. "I hope that you guys can still be my friends? Like I know that you are a monk...Miroku and that you're a demon exterminator...Sango," she said.

"Of course we'll still be your best buds Kagome!!! We always will be" said Sango smiling.

"Yea what she said," said Miroku smiling as well, but then evilly smirking. "So Inuyasha, tell me...have you hit it off with Kagome yet?" whispered Miroku.

"WHAT?" said Inuyasha flabbergasted. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW MONK?" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku was about to answer but... "WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT, I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW," barked Inuyasha as he hit Miroku on the head numerous of times. Kagome asked Inuyasha why he was picking on Miroku and he told what he said. Sango also heard what Inuyasha was telling Kagome, she was so mad that she hit Miroku over and over and over continuously, Kagome got a few kicks and hits at him as well. Then Kikyou came with her posse, Kagome and Sango looked at Kikyou in disgust while Miroku went to a corner pretending to throw up, even if he was very lecherous he would not dare to touch Kikyou in that way, it would send him to a mental facility if he ever did it. Inuyasha did not even want to look at Kikyou, so he just stared at Kagome's beauty; Kikyou realized that he was not staring at her but at that stupid Kagome bitch.

"Bitch get away form my inu-baby," said Kikyou glaring at Kagome, Kagome returned the glare.

"Why Should I? Its not like he's yours, so how bout you do all us a favor and take your dead ass somewhere were people actually appreciate you, hmmm" coldly as Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha smirked.

Kikyou was so insulted that she snapped her fingers for her posse to follow, after she left Kagome and the others busted out laughing.

**

* * *

**

**After School**

Kagome was walking in the empty hallways, she felt like someone was watching her but she let that pass. But she speed up her pace, Kagome tried her best to walk faster towards the exit but it seemed as time was going by so slow. But eventually she finally left the sch0ools exit and breathed in some fresh air, she looked around looking for Inuyasha, she could not find him so she figured that he was probably around his car which was in the VIP section. As Kagome started walking back to make sure that no one was following her. She had just got behind the school where the VIP section was located, she looked around for Inuyasha and did not see him, and so she turned around to see if she missed anyplace's. When she turned around she saw...this guy was not the person she was looking for...she screamed as he covered her mouth, she then smelled a very horrible stench, the gases emitting form it made her sleepy.

Inuyasha was lookin for Kagome, he had told her to meet him at hi scar but he had waited al least thirty minutes, he had waited and waited and waited and she never came. Inuyasha was starting to get worried, _what if someone killed her? Raped her? Kidnapped her? What am I suppose to do? She is like my life I can't just lose her like that, we were suppose to get married, have kids, life forever!!! Now it's never going to happen!! Wow now where did that come form? I must look for her!!! _So Inuyasha went inside the school searching for her sent, when he had caught on to it he followed her scent. The scent had lead him to the VIP section of where mostly all the popular kids park their car, Kagome's scent had lead him to a spot where her scent mingled with someone's else's scent. Her knew exactly who this scent was...it was...

* * *

Hey sorry for the cliffhanger I just had to put one!!! But I bet you all know what who it is already!! Sorry for the short chapter and a long awaited update it was just that school was wasting so much of my time on the computer!! Cause of all the homework and other things, I truly hate school but hey it's the only way to get a good future!!!! Well I hope hat I can get the next chapter up!! See ya next time!!! And a thanks to all my reviewers!! Thanks so much!!!

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**True Love**

Chapter 8

* * *

_**Recap **_

_Inuyasha was looking for Kagome, he had told her to meet him at his car but he had waited al least thirty minutes, he had waited and waited and waited and she never came. Inuyasha was starting to get worried, what if someone killed her? Raped her? Kidnapped her? What am I suppose to do? She is like my life I can't just lose her like that, we were suppose to get married, have kids and live forever!!! Now it's never going to happen!! Wow now where did that come from? I must look for her!!! So Inuyasha went inside the school searching for her sent, when he had caught on to it he followed her scent. The scent had lead him to the VIP section of where mostly all the popular kids park their car, Kagome's scent had lead him to a spot where her scent mingled with someone's else's scent. He knew exactly who this scent was…it was…_

* * *

Kouga. But what Inuyasha was wondering why was Kouga's scent here with Kagome's, was he here to talk to her or was it something else.**

* * *

With Kouga**

_ I knew that mangy mutt would be looking for Kagome but right now but like I should care, I am **full** wolf demon while that mutt is only **half** dog demon, I could kill him anytime anywhere. But what ticks me off is why Kagome would be going after a filthy creature when she could go for the real thing. Ohh well that does not matter anymore, she will be going with me because I know deep down she actually loves me and not that mutt_. Thought Kouga as he smirked since he kidnapped Kagome, she was now sleeping in the bask seat of his car.

**

* * *

With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sniffed his way around to try and locate the smell of Kagome, as he kept sniffing he soon found himself in an empty parking space. He sniffed around there and caught a faint scent of Kagome, _no wonder I could not locate her smell Kouga's scent was totally blocking it. Keh I wonder if he even takes a bath, his stench is horrible_. Thought Inuyasha.  
So instead of tracing Kagome's scent he followed Kouga's since it was the easiest one to follow. As Inuyasha walked he soon found himself in the woods. It truly confused him to why of all places would Kouga take Kagome into the woods unless he was planning on doing something that he should not be doing.

**

* * *

With Kagome's**

_I woke up with a huge headache, had I fallen, did I drink? What happened? Wait now I remember, I had been looking for Inuyasha when Kouga came up and suffocated me with this horrible smelling stuff, I had tried not to give in but I did eventually. I wonder where I am? Is Inuyasha all right, had Kouga beat him up?_ There were a lot of things that Kagome was confused about, like where Kouga had taken her and why. What happened to Inuyasha and where was he now? Then Kagome felt as if she had been moving so she finally looked up and examined her surroundings, it turned to be that she might be in the forest or just some pace that had a lot of trees and flowers.

"I see that you are awake my blossom" said a mysterious voice.

"What the hell? Put me down Kouga I want to go home NOW!!!" madly said Kagome.

"I am afraid that, that is not possible," said Kouga.

"And why the fuck not? Hmmm? You better tell me NOW!!!!" rudely said Kagome as she started her assault on Kouga's back by hitting it continuously.

"Well we are going to my cavern and would you CUT THAT OUT?"

"NO I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!" Kagome yelled as she kept on hitting him, eventually Kouga got fed up and set Kagome down so that he would knock some sense into her but she had kicked Kouga right between the legs and made a dash for it. Kouga had doubled over in pain when Kagome had kicked him so now Kagome was escaping from him.  
**

* * *

With Inuyasha**

He had been running the way Kouga's scent was coming from since he had been a worried sick about Kagome's safety. Just thinking about Kagome made him run even faster that was until he collided with some girl, he wanted to scream in her face for getting in his way but he stopped himself. The girl screamed and was about to dash away from Inuyasha but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome" asked Inuyasha soon the girl stopped trying to get away.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" said Kagome.

"Don't worry its just me"

"Ok" then Kagome started to cry.

"Nani? Why are you crying? Did I do something?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "No…you didn't do anything…its just that what if I hadn't escaped from Kouga? What…do you think…he would have…have done to me?" she asked while still sobbing.

"I don't know but I do know that it would not have been pretty to see or experience"

Then Kouga came into view running and got extremely mad about seeing Kagome with Inuyasha.

"OK THAT'S IT!! I AM NOT PLAYING MISTER NICE GUY ANYMORE!! INUYASHA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! WHOEVER WINS GETS KAGOME!! GOT IT?" yelled Kouga.

"VERY WELL, YOUR ON!!" said Inuyasha as he and Kouga started to fight. Kagome did not like this at al because she knew that she was the cause for the fight.

**

* * *

The Battle Part I**

So Kouga and Inuyasha were standing in an enormous clearing so that there would be enough ground to fight in the battle. Now Inuyasha had just got into fighting stance with his hands up and his feet parallel with each other. Kouga on the other hand had his fists up and his feet in ready position, then the two showed their true forms. Inuyasha still had his white hair and same golden brown eyes; the only thing that was different was that he had cute fuzzy doggy ears on the top of his head, long sharp claws and fangs. Kouga had pointy ears, sharp claws and fangs, and a tail.

Kagome was not all that surprised when she saw them in their demonic forms. She was more scared and worried about Inuyasha, yea she didn't want Kouga to get hurt either but she felt more towards Inuyasha than Kouga. As she watched Inuyasha draw his sword that had suddenly appeared she saw Kouga crack his knuckles (A/n: I always do that!! And I am not really that good at explaining battles so think of this one when Kagura sets up Inuyasha so that he would battle Kouga. Kouga thought that Inuyasha killed his pack so he starts fighting him. I think it is episode 40-The Deadly Trap Of The Wind Sorceress, Kagura).

Kouga made the first move, he ran towards Inuyasha with his fist up ready to make contact with his opponents face. But Inuyasha saw this coming and dodged it by moving to the side, when Inuyasha saw an opportunity he punched Kouga in the back. Kouga went down to his knees but he lifted his leg up and kicked Inuyasha in the gut. Since Inuyasha did not see this attack, he dropped to his knees gasping for air.

"A half breed like you should know its place" sneered Kouga.

"So what if I am a half breed, but I will not allow myself to be defeated by you!!" coldly said Inuyasha.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that"

* * *

I am totally sorry if this chapter took so long!!! It's just that I broke my finger and it is a total pain to do the simplest things like writing, typing and etc.!!! So I went through all this pain just to write this chapter, and I am sorry is this chapter is so short!! But I hope that you guys like it!! I will try my best to make faster updates!!

**Vocabulary**

Nani- what

Angel-of-Darkness69

Ja ne!


	9. Author's Note

**Chapter 9**

So was I left off…ahh yes…so

I have changed my pen name to **Akuma-chan-69**, I need to tell you guys this information so that if you are trying to search for my stories, or me you need to have the correct information!! **Please do not skip** this information because I want you guys up to date, and another to know what information I will be putting up **please check up** on my page!! I have all listing and other stuff on there!! Thanks for taking your time to read this!!


	10. Chapter 10

**True Love**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**Battle Part I** _

_So Kouga and Inuyasha were standing in an enormous clearing so that there would be enough ground to fight in the battle. Now Inuyasha had just got into fighting stance with his hands up and his feet parallel with each other. Kouga on the other hand had fist up and his feet in ready position, then the two showed their true forms. Inuyasha still had his white hair and same golden brown eyes; the only thing that was different was that he had cute fuzzy doggy ears on the top of his head, long sharp claws and fangs. Kouga had pointy ears, sharp claws and fangs, and a tail._

_Kagome was not all that surprised when she saw them in their demonic forms. She was more scared and worried about Inuyasha, yea she didn't want Kouga to get hurt either but she felt more towards Inuyasha than Kouga. As she watched Inuyasha draw his sword that had suddenly appeared she saw Kouga crack his knuckles (A/n: I always do that! And I am not really that good at explaining battles so think of this one when Kagura sets up Inuyasha so that he would battle Kouga. Kouga thought that Inuyasha killed his pack so he starts fighting him. I think it is episode 40-The Deadly Trap Of The Wind Sorceress, Kagura)._

_Kouga made the first move, he ran towards Inuyasha with his fist up ready to make contact with his opponents face. But Inuyasha saw this coming and dodged it by moving to the side, when Inuyasha saw an opportunity he punched Kouga in the back. Kouga went down to his knees but he lifted his leg up and kicked Inuyasha in the gut. Since Inuyasha did not see this attack, he dropped to his knees gasping for air._

_"__A half breed like you should know its place" sneered Kouga._

_"__So what if I am a half breed, but I will not allow myself to be defeated by you!" coldly said Inuyasha._

_"Hmmm, we'll see about that"_

* * *

**Battle Part II**

Kagome stood at the sidelines watching the two of them battle; she was worried beyond her mind because she had not suspected them to fight such a vigorous fight. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had bruises and cuts all over his body, his shirt soon forgotten. Kouga on the other hand, just had bruises all over his body and nothing more, they both seemed to be tired or just out of breath.  
Kouga and Inuyasha both got into fighting stance once again. Inuyasha made the first move ye running towards Kouga with his fist up. But Kouga had predicted this move and dodged it; he then brought his fist up and struck Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked; he turned around at looked at Kouga, who was smirking evilly. Inuyasha held his left arm _damn he broke my left arm! What am I suppose to do now?_ He thought.

"I see that I have broken your arm…am I correct?" chuckled Kouga.

"You disabled my left arm but I will be the victor in this battle, no one will ever have Kagome! She is belongs to my not you. Have you ever seen the look on her face when she sees you? It is look that makes me laugh," sneered Inuyasha.

"And what is this look that makes you laugh?"

"A look of disgust"

"Laugh while you still can because this is the end Inuyasha! I will be the victor of this battle," boasted Kouga.

"Bring it"

But it happened all to fast, Inuyasha had got into defense and waited for Kouga's attack. Kouga jumped into the air and started falling fast towards Inuyasha with his fist ready to attack. Kagome had sensed the immense power emitting from Kouga's fist._ NO! Kouga is going to do something to drastic that it WILL be the end of Inuyasha, no I have to save him, and I have to at least do something to help Inuyasha! He has done so much for and all I do is bitch about how rude he is, no this is the only way I can help Inuyasha_, thought Kagome.  
So just as a blinding white light emitted from Kouga's fist, Kagome ran in front of Inuyasha and raised her arms as for protection. Inuyasha had seen Kagome and tried to tell her to get away but it was all too late. Kouga came down towards Inuyasha and was about to land the punch that would end his life, Kouga had not seen Kagome run in front of Inuyasha since the light had blocked her image making unable for Kouga so see her.  
Kagome faced Inuyasha and mumbled and _I'll be glad that you will alive…goodbye…I love you_. Inuyasha then saw Kagome eyes widen just s Kouga landed the punch; the attack had been so powerful that it had pushed Kagome towards Inuyasha. And because Kagome's back was facing Kouga's front, Kagome was able to give Inuyasha a light butterfly kiss, Inuyasha's eyes started to swell up with tears and he had felt Kagome and himself being pushed down to the ground, making a huge crater.

After the huge attack was given, the dust started to clear out, making it able for him to see the "oh so great Inuyasha" dead, but what he saw was unexpected. Once the dust had cleared he saw the massive crater he had created. He then saw Kagome's form on top of Inuyasha looking deathly pale, Kouga started to panic _did she go into my attack?_ He thought.

Inuyasha then got up carefully making sure that he did not hurt Kagome's body anymore form the state that it was in. Once Inuyasha was sitting up straight he started to cry continuously, he held Kagome's body close to him as he cried on her shoulder.

"_Why Kagome? WHY? You should have never gotten in his attack! NOW LOOK! I'm alone again, I will never hear you call me a bastard, cock sucker, or say any other rude comments. Never will I ever be punched in the face again and embarrassed in front of everyone. And most of all, I will never hear your laugh, your beautiful sweet voice. WHY DID YOU GET IN THE WAY?_" he said in a hoarse whisper, still crying.

"_Because I love you_" Kagome in a low voice, being hard for her to even talk or breathe.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah"

"I'm so glad that you are alive! I thought you were…were dead"

Kouga looked at the two and felt heart broken, _why had Kagome taken the attack for Inuyasha? Did she love him that much?_ Sadly thought Kouga. Kouga looked at them once again and started to walk away.

"You have won this one Inuyasha. I have realized that Kagome feels more for you more than she would feel for me because I know that even though she hates to admit it, she would never take a blow for me. I will not pester you two any further," said Kouga as he left.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled happily, he then gave her a light compassionate kiss on the lips signifying his love for her. Kagome returned the kiss and smiled at him, since they both knew that this was the beginning of their relationship and the immense love they felt for each other.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! BUT I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS AND SO I DID! (Cries) I KNOW THAT I HAD SAID BEFORE THAT I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT... I LIED! And I know that you are probably thinking 'she is such a bitch for not updating soon enough'. I know because my friend told me that, of course I punched her and 'accidentally' gave her a bruise (cough). I think that one more chapter will be added and therefore it will be the end of this story but I might be wrong. I do not think I would make a sequel for this story because: a) I am lazy; b) I don't want to; c) it would just make reading it boring. 

I THINK that Chapter 11 will be the end of this story, but I am not so sure. And if you guys wan to know more about what I will be doing and what stories I might be writing up next then just read my bio page. Well it's been fun!

Akuma-chan

Ja ne! (Bye)


End file.
